


Тяжелое время

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События между 1x24 "Space Seed" и второй полнометражкой с точки зрения Хана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжелое время

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, смерть персонажей.

Это было очень тяжёлое время. Они только прибыли на новую планету. Проклятый Кирк. Он же знал. Знал всё. Что скоро жизнь там, где он их высадил, станет невозможной, и им придётся выбирать между смертью и адом.  
  
«Ботани Бэй» надолго не хватило. Куда там — она была построена в конце двадцатого века, варп-двигатель тогда ещё не изобрели. И в итоге совершенные люди оказались заперты своими более слабыми предками в пределах одной звёздной системы. И ничего не смогли сделать, кроме как пытаться выжить на слабо приспособленной для этого планете.  
  
Получилось у них плохо. Первой умерла его жена. Не сказать чтобы он сильно скорбел по ней. Но видеть её гибель всё равно было неприятно. Кожа её иссушилась, покрылась морщинами и складками, она постарела на несколько десятков лет за несколько месяцев. Он уже было хотел убить её, но природа собрала губительную жатву раньше. Тогда он совершил первый промах. Он посчитал, что кровотечения, преследовавшие её в течение последних дней жизни, были вызваны естественными причинами.  
  
Незадолго перед тем, как умереть, она родила ему ребёнка. Здорового, большого, даже не задохнувшегося в первые несколько дней своей жизни. Модифицированные гены — наследство Хана — позволили ему приспособиться к существованию на этой планете. Когда родили ещё несколько десятков матерей, всё, казалось, пошло на лад. Дети росли сильными и держались, на первый взгляд, даже лучше своих родителей. Хан расценил это как доброе предзнаменование. Он ошибался.  
  
Первое поколение умирало у него на глазах. Да, они были сильнее обычного человека. Но и они не смогли справиться. Прошло около семи лет, и почти все они ушли.  
  
В памяти Хана отпечаталась смерть последнего — бывшего правителя Средней Азии, Джелаль-эд-Дина. Он возвращался с поисков добычи один — они с Ханом ходили по очереди, когда на пороге «Ботани Бэй» огромный червь высунулся из песка прямо перед ним. Раздался хруст. Впервые за много лет пустыню оросил дождь: капли крови, окропившие выскочившего Хана, наносившего удар за ударом по чудовищу острым ножом. Рёв чудовища раскатом отразился от дюн. Оно ушло под землю.  
  
Через несколько минут в песке открылось отверстие. Сначала оттуда выплюнули оторванную голову с пустыми глазницами, высосанную досуха. А следом — кишечник. Даже этот монстр не сумел переварить совершенного человека полностью. И вся эта планета не сможет. Хан ещё не растерял остатки своей наивности тогда.  
  
Окончательное разочарование пришло позже. В одну из ночей его ребёнок, уже девятилетний, невероятно громко заплакал. Что с ним происходило, не понимал никто. Примитивные приборы диагностики начинали беситься при малейшем контакте. Из носа у сына текла кровь. Вскоре она пошла и из глаз. Безостановочно.  
  
Хан и дети пытались что-то сделать. Но когда кровоточить стали и уши, отец не стал досматривать эту дурную издёвку природы над ним и перерезал сыну глотку. Нагнулся слишком близко — и всё одеяние испачкал в крови. А до следующей стирки был ещё месяц.  
  
Тело Хан сжёг. Чтобы не достали те твари, что периодически высовывались из земли. А у остальных детей стал постоянно проверять уши — выяснилось, что его ребёнка убил как раз паразит, живший в ушной раковине.  
  
Это было тяжёлое время. Но рано или поздно оно должно было закончиться.


End file.
